Draco Mutok
Draco Mutok is a jonin from Dracodomum and the leader of the Four Dragons team who participates in the Ninju Championship. Story Ninju Exams Draco himself wasn't present at the Elemudomum exams, due to training vigorously under his father, Tetsudo Mutok in order to harness his jutsu. By the time he was 15, Draco was said to know X-Class jutsu despite the warnings of teaching dangerous jutsu to adolescents. Ninju Championship Draco and the other Four Dragons '''(Fehrus Tetsu, Solum Spizor, and Venumaru) made it to the finals of the Ninju Championship to take on Status Quo which comprised of Nick Gaiden, Nathan Sanders, Raido Kusani, and Cyrus Suikoyo. Draco was happy to fight all of them, but took a specific interest in '''Nick, due to the news of him being the Champion of the Ninju Exams, being hailed as one of the strongest Ninja alive and for also defeating Baddien Javielle and Neos Andros. In their first fight, Draco and Nick met at one point and started their brawl. Draco delivered brutal attacks to which Nick forcibly launched a Cybernetic Blast at him to which Draco dodged. In time, Draco was about to use Dragon Nature: Draco Meteor before hearing a loud explosion outside. Draco and Nick turned to see Sharkyarou and Zachary Umbra with rogue Umbradomum shinobi about to attack the stadium. Despite their bitter rivalry, the two teamed up. Draco went to fight Sharkyarou, using a pillar beam from the stadium to spar with him. Sharkyarou managed to hit Draco with several Water Nature attacks including his Water Nature: Shark Missile. However, Draco managed to use Dragon Nature: Five Dragon Strike and punched Sharkyarou in the left kidney, severely stunning him before Sharkyarou lifted his Coral Dragon Blade and cut Draco all over and leaving. After the small spar, Nick and Draco looked at each other and proclaimed to meet in three months time to finish their fight. Three months later, the two teams sparred off again. Draco instead, attacked Nathan, Cyrus, and Raido first, summoning his Twin Blades of Mutok and started doing battle. Nathan used his Fire Nature: Twin Flame Blades to counter but they were easily dispersed. As they fought, Cyrus froze Draco from under feet using Ice Nature: Stuck Movement before Raido used Lightning Style: Thunder Crash on Draco. Draco used Dragon Nature: Tatsu Mirror to negate the damage back at them, causing Cyrus to burn and Raido to be frozen. Nick, stuck in a fight with Fehrus Tetsu was trying to get past his Steel Nature: Pendulum Hammer without taking too much damage. Draco used his twin blades on Nick before making them disappear. Activating his Secret Art: Diamond Daggers, he fought Nick and cut him severely, forcing Nick to use Cybernetic Rage as a defense. Draco used the daggers which began to crack, causing him to use his twin blades once again, and cut through Nick's rage armor. Weakening Nick, Draco reaffirmed his true purpose of the championships, and that was to humiliate Nick and Status Quo and to show who the "number one" ninja of this generation was. Beginning this, Draco flattened Nick with a Falling Dragon Kick, smacking Nick before sending his face to the ground. Draco then stomped on his back to keep him there before Nathan Sanders used his signature Fire Nature: Intense Overheat Flame to burn Draco before using the Mohawkto Eye at Level 4 to severely harm Draco. Draco retaliated with his Dragon Nature: Dragon's Wrath and sent Nathan out of the way before the latter was taken by Venumaru. Nick barely getting up, didn't like that Draco was attempting to make him out to be a fool, and began charging up his signature Cybernetic Blast jutsu and charging at Draco. Draco proceeded with his Mutok blades, before Nick got to near point blank range and used Cybernetic Destiny and sent Draco upwards before unloading a Dragon Barrage of Kicks on him. Draco retaliated with Dragon Nature: Draco Meteor, raining destruction on the battlefield and shattering Cyrus' Ice Nature: Glaciated Ice Prison, freeing Solum Spizor. Nick commented on how the technique didn't require the Dragon's Wrath jutsu, with Draco using Dragon Nature: Draco Meteor Fist and striking Nick. Draco stated that he made himself "one" with the summoned meteors to not have a prerequisite. As Nick fell, Draco quickly did some hand seals and provided Solum with Dragon Nature: Draconic Shield to stop him from being hit by Raido's Lightning Style: Lightning Extreme Speed. When Nick neared the ground, Draco got the rubble from the Draco meteor attack and used Dragon Nature: Draco Meteor Explosion, in hopes of defeating Nick. After not seeing Nick, Draco believed they had won, and began to attack Nathan and Raido, as Cyrus was stuck in Venumaru's Poison Nature: Venom Web Sac. Draco announced that the fight would soon be over. Before Draco could launch another attack, he was struck behind with blunt, brute force with a Cybernetic Blast from Nick Gaiden. Draco asked how Nick survived, and Nick leapt forward and began an attack, remarking "I'll show you" and used his Shattering Love move on Draco, severely cracking one of his ribs. As Draco was stunned, Nick freed Cyrus from the venom prison and had him use Ice Nature: Iceberg Missile at Draco. The iceberg hit Draco, causing him to lose balance and be disarmed of his Twin Blades of Mutok. Draco used Dragon Nature: Draco Missiles at Nick but they all began to miss; seeing that made Draco ask if Nick has any more tricks, to which Nick showcases his Dracous Armor inherited from his vigorous training with the Red Dragon Blade. Seeing it, Draco stated that Nick was no master or even a worthy user of the legendary Dragons causing Nick to show otherwise. Draco used his Dragon Nature: Tempest of the Meteor Dragons and launched them at Raido who was wounded from Solum's Ghost Nature: Wraith Explosion. Nick used Dragon Blade Art: Slifer's Abrogation and summoned a crippling beam breath that destroyed the meteors and fazed Draco. Remembering how Draco was to humiliate him, Nick discarded his armor and used his Aestus Combo on Draco which composed of two brutal punches, a knee to the face, and a face slam to the ground, bending Draco's spine slightly. Noticing that Draco didn't get up, Cyrus appeared and froze him with Ice Nature: Royal Chains of Ice keeping him in place. As another reminder, Nick used an ounce of Cybernetic energy, making a small crack in the Twin Blades of Mutok. The remainder of Status Quo went on to defeat the rest of the Four Dragons, winning the match. Draco and the rest of his team met Nick and Status Quo and thanked them for an amazing match, noting that they all had epic skill and they wish to have another, and hopefully, longer battle. Draco afterwards stated to his fellow members that he will continue fighting with a level, not a brutal, head and developed a newfound respect, unlike what his father, Tetsudo Mutok taught him.